


Крутая девчонка

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Кара предлагает Кортни выпить кофе после миссии. Что может пойти не так?





	Крутая девчонка

Чудовище — бигфут или что-то вроде того — дрыхло, свернувшись клубком на месте разрушенного бунгало. Кара в последний раз облетела вокруг него, зависла над мохнатым плечом и, неуверенно взвесив в руке ошейник, запрокинула голову.

— Эй, там! — крикнула она. — Мне не помешала бы помощь! 

Через секунду небо прочертил темно-золотой отблеск, и Кара прищурилась. Это была Кортни. Старгерл — дядя Джон подошел бы лучше, но кто ее спрашивал.

Футах в десяти над землей Кортни спрыгнула с жезла. Красуясь, сделала сальто назад и приземлилась ровно на макушку бигфута. Слегка покачнулась — Кара подавила желание подлететь к ней, поймать, поддержать — и тут же выпрямилась, цепляясь за длинную серую шерсть.

— Ну? — спросила она с улыбкой, и Кара усмехнулась в ответ, опускаясь чуть ниже:

— Одна я эту дуру не защелкну, — сказала она, демонстративно сжимая пальцы на ошейнике. 

Кортни бросила на нее неуверенный взгляд, прикусила нижнюю губу. Осмотрелась, как будто прикидывая что-то, слегка прищурилась. И, кивнув, соскользнула на землю.

— Давай ее сюда, — сказала она.

Кара, зажав пару кнопок, раскрыла ошейник, и Кортни подхватила нижнюю часть, слегка потянула на себя, заставляя Кару опуститься чуть ниже. Примерившись, прижала металл к шее бигфута. Край ошейника затерялся в густой шерсти, и Кортни двинула ладони, придерживая его, дернула подбородком:

— Давай быстрее.

«Дядя Джон подошел бы лучше», — снова подумала Кара. Впрочем, продержаться минуту сможет и Кортни, не настолько тяжел этот ошейник, в конце концов. 

Она приземлилась на плечо бигфута, сделала короткий шаг, удобнее перехватила свою половину ошейника. Подошвы ботинок скользили по шерсти, и она, подумав секунду, опустилась на колени. Кожу тронуло колючим и жестким — Кара поерзала, мимолетно жалея о том, что так и не сменила юбку на штаны, сползла чуть ниже, нащупала край ошейника.

— Сейчас, — предупредила она.

И, услышав напряженный выдох, резко опустила свою половину. Замок звонко щелкнул, бигфут слегка шевельнулся, и Кара сама не заметила, как оказалась в воздухе. «Кортни», — подумала она в следующую секунду, бросая взгляд вниз. 

Кортни, откатившись в сторону, уже подхватывала жезл с земли. К счастью, больше бигфут не дергался, и через полминуты Кара опустилась ниже, похлопала его по макушке и крикнула:

— Готово!

— В сторону, — скомандовал дядя Джон.

Они обе послушались, поднялись в воздух. Кортни скользнула к мистеру Дугану, а Кара зависла рядом с дядей Джоном, глядя, как зелень в его глазах густеет, пока вокруг бигфута формируется энергетическая сеть.

— Дальше я сам, — негромко сказал дядя Джон, когда туша приподнялась в воздух. — Возвращайтесь на Башню.

Кара задумчиво запрокинула голову. Солнечный луч, отразившись от навершия Космического Жезла, ударил ей в лицо, и в слепящей белизне Кара расслышала тихий, слегка виноватый смешок Кортни.

— Рао... — пробормотала она. И, сощурившись, предложила: — Может, лучше где-нибудь перекусим? — дядя Джон бросил на нее недовольный взгляд, мистер Дуган мотнул головой, и Кара посмотрела на Кортни: — Старгерл?

— Ну...

— Летите, — буркнул через пару секунд мистер Дуган. — Так и быть, отчитаюсь там за всех. Но чтобы в восемь была дома, — Кортни хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью, и мистер Дуган повернулся к Каре: — Головой за нее отвечаешь, криптонка.

Кара пожала плечами и ухмыльнулась. Хотелось кивнуть и ответить в духе тех парней из плохих ситкомов: верну ее в целости и сохранности, сэр, — но тогда Кортни, наверное, отказалась бы с ней идти. Лететь — Кара поднялась чуть выше, повернулась к Кортни и махнула рукой в сторону города:

— Там наверняка должен быть «Старбакс».

 

Народу в «Старбаксе» не было, только темноволосый бариста непонятного пола крутился возле кофемашины. Кара хмыкнула, толкнула прозрачную дверь и, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону пустующих столиков, заметила:

— Можно даже посидеть здесь.

— Да ну, — отозвалась Кортни. — Как только люди тебя узнают... Короче, лучше на вынос.

Кара посмотрела на нее: растрепанные волосы, надорванный край маски, разбитые колени — и пожала плечами в ответ:

— Тебе мятный мокко? Я угощаю. 

Кортни покосилась на нее с таким осязаемым подозрением, что Кара на секунду растеряла все слова. Машинально потянулась почесать в затылке — дурацкая для аристократки привычка, подхваченная от какой-то из смоллвилльских девчонок. 

«И как ей объяснить, — подумала Кара, прикусывая губу. И мрачно ответила сама себе: — Да никак».

— Эй, приятель, — сказала она, наклоняясь над стойкой. 

Бариста вздрогнул, резко обернулся — все-таки парень, машинально отметила Кара, — и на секунду изменился в лице, узнавая. Кара подавила смешок. Появляться перед людьми в образе Супергерл было... забавно. Она слегка улыбнулась и, не считая, вытряхнула на стойку горсть мелочи.

С некоторых пор в кармане юбки лежало ровно на две порции кофе.

— Мятный мокко, средний, и двойной эспрессо, будь добр.

— Конечно, — бариста даже не посмотрел на деньги, подхватил пару стаканов и маркер, чиркнул по одному и уточнил, указывая на Кортни: — Супергерл и?..

— Старгерл, — представила Кара с ухмылкой. — Не путать ни со мной, ни со Старфайер.

Кортни ткнула ее локтем в бок, и она обернулась, краем глаза отмечая ответную усмешку бариста: тот скрипнул маркером по стаканчику, щелкнул какими-то кнопками на кофемашине, смел со стойки звонкие монеты. 

Кортни посмотрела на него и, знакомо прищурившись, перевела взгляд на Кару — та подняла вверх раскрытые ладони, как будто сдаваясь, и Кортни вдруг сделала шаг к ней, наклонилась вперед, обдала открытую шею горьковатым теплым дыханием. Длинная светлая прядь соскользнула с ее плеча, и кончики волос щекоткой коснулись ключицы Кары, когда Кортни шепнула ей на ухо:

— Ты невыносимая.

Кара сглотнула, потерла запястье над перчаткой и неловко рассмеялась. Кортни выпрямилась, оперлась свободной рукой на стойку и вдруг прищурилась так, что Каре почудилась в ней тень соблазнительной, смутно знакомой самоуверенности. Такой же, как у Шайеры или Мэри Маккейб. «Ну да, — подумала Кара, машинально делая полшага назад, — кое-чему мы обе учимся у них».

— Ваш кофе, — сказал бариста.

Кортни повернулась к нему, протянула руку к своему стаканчику, а Кара замешкалась, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника пробегают прохладные, электрические мурашки. На корне языка появился кисловатый привкус — она сглотнула, сделала небольшой шаг в сторону, становясь за спиной Кортни.

— Что?.. — пробормотала та, коротко поднимая голову.

— Я не...

Воздух за их спинами отчетливо дрогнул. Кажется, первым понял, что происходит, нырнувший под стойку бариста. Кара резко развернулась, вскидывая кулаки. Нижний конец Космического Жезла скрипнул по полу. Из золотого кольца зета-портала выпрыгнул... выпрыгнула, выпрыгнуло?.. существо, похожее на помесь хряка с волком, и следом за ним — еще двое таких же.

— Что вам надо? — спросила Кара, смещаясь на шаг в сторону. 

— Пришельцам здесь кофе не наливают, — добавила Кортни, приподнимаясь в воздух. — За редким исключением.

Кара сглотнула смешок, не отводя взгляда от троицы пришельцев. Те немного растерянно переглянулись, и тот, кто вышел из портала первым — видимо, предводитель, — сделал шаг вперед:

— Мы ищем Кару Ин-Зе, последнюю дочь Арго, — прохрипел он. — Добрая Бабушка желает ее видеть.

— Добрая Бабушка может засунуть свои пожелания себе в задницу, — бросила Кара, готовясь к рывку.

Сбоку вспыхнуло — с навершия Космического Жезла сорвался пучок энергии, один из пришельцев присел, прячась за столик, Кара бросилась вперед, занося кулак, и в эту секунду предводитель выхватил из-за пояса баллончик.

Зеленый газ пах огнем, кислотой и смертью.

Прежде чем потерять сознание, Кара услышала вскрик Кортни и голос:

— Что будем делать со второй?

 

В груди было горячо. «Больно», — подумала Кара, приоткрывая глаза. Определение всплыло в голове удивительно быстро, с учетом того, сколько времени она провела под желтым солнцем. Здесь, впрочем, солнца не было, только тусклая красноватая лампа по другую сторону стекла. Грязного стекла — Кара наморщила нос, отвела от лица волосы и осторожно приподнялась.

Шевелиться было сложно: мышцы ныли, как после сильной нагрузки, в висках гудело, легкие сжимало болью на каждом вдохе. Видимо, в том газе были частицы криптонита — Бэтмен как-то рассказывал, что это возможно. Кара вспомнила его тяжелый взгляд и неожиданно для себя вздрогнула: Бэтмен убьет ее, когда найдет — если, конечно, мистер Дуган не сделает это первым, потому что Кортни...

— Старгерл? — тихо позвала Кара.

Ответа не последовало, и она, с трудом поднявшись, сделала шаг к стеклу. Качнулась, не устояв на ногах, оперлась на него ладонью — под пальцами было холодно и липко. Кара резко, до рези в легких, выдохнула и прижалась к стеклу лбом. Камера на другой стороне узкого коридора была пуста. Сквозь дымку перед глазами Кара видела собственное отражение в противоположном стекле: настолько бледное и растрепанное, что становилось страшно. 

Она осторожно выдохнула, на секунду прикрыла глаза и подумала: «Нужно отсюда выбраться». Без поддержки, без привычных сверхсил — Кара с трудом сжала пальцы в кулак, и, слегка отступив, ударила по стеклу. Костяшки обдало холодом и резкой, колючей болью. Кара охнула, сделала еще два шага назад и прижалась спиной к стене.

— Значит, — пробормотала она, с трудом подавив нервный смешок, — выбить тебя не получится.

Боль не проходила. Кара слегка стукнулась затылком о стену и замерла, всем телом чувствуя странную горячую вибрацию — кажется, от работающего двигателя. Кара наклонила голову, прислушалась, слегка присела и услышала отзвук густого низкого гула.

И затем вскрик — тот, впрочем, донесся не снизу, а откуда-то сбоку. 

«Лифт», — прикинула Кара, вспоминая планировку кораблей Арго. Если она правильно поняла, ее держали на второй палубе, над самым двигательным отсеком. Значит, в соседнем отсеке должен быть лифт. Кара бросила еще один взгляд на стекло и подумала: «Ну, или лестница». Раздался звон, хлопок закрытой двери, писк приборной панели, земное ругательство — Кара прильнула к стеклу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как плавится металлическая дверь отсека.

Сквозь дыру в коридор заглядывала Кортни: еще более растрепанная, чем там, на Земле, но определенно живая и целая. Кара медленно выдохнула, и в этот раз ей было почти не больно. 

— Супергерл? — осторожно позвала Кортни, пролезая сквозь дыру. 

Судя по тихому шипению, избежать контакта с медленно остывающим металлом ей не удалось — Кара прикусила губу, заставляя себя собраться. Расплавить стекло, не задев ее, Космический Жезл не сможет, а избежать его лучей в такой маленькой камере...

— Слева от тебя должна быть панель, — сказала Кара, прижимаясь щекой к стене. — Моя камера, кажется, восьмая.

Кортни сделала шаг вперед и в сторону — кажется, чтобы ее увидеть. Кара широко улыбнулась и махнула рукой, надеясь, что несовершенное человеческое зрение не позволит ей разглядеть, насколько все паршиво. Кажется, надежда не оправдалась: Кортни на секунду напряглась, а затем резко развернулась в ту сторону, где должна была быть панель.

Стекло напротив начало опускаться, и Кара поправилась:

— Тогда седьмая!

На этот раз она угадала — Кара дождалась, пока стекло окончательно опустится, сделала шаг вперед, и Кортни, мгновенно оказавшаяся рядом, протянула ей руку. Секунду Кара боролась с соблазном — некстати, не сейчас, — а потом помотала головой:

— Тебе понадобится свобода движений. До спасательных шлюпов еще два отсека.

 

В спасательном шлюпе, на поверку оказавшемся скорее маленьким космическим катерком, было довольно просторно. Кара отпустила штурвал, откинулась на спинку кресла, явно рассчитанного на кого-то покрупнее, и с наслаждением потянулась. В груди все еще ныло, голова слегка кружилась, но корабль похитителей отдалялся, а Кортни, развернув на одном из голографических экранов карту, настраивала автопилот.

Пожалуй, можно было немного расслабиться — Кара зевнула и осторожно почесала щеку. Там, поверх свежего синяка, подсыхала пара глубоких порезов: на подходе к шлюпам им встретилась трое охранников, и один из них махнул когтистой лапой раньше, чем Кара вспомнила, как дерутся те, кто не может избавиться от противника одним метким ударом. 

Бэтмен показывал ей. И Оливер. Даже Кларк. Не то чтобы ей часто приходилось вспоминать их уроки.

От легкого прикосновения щека снова заныла. Кара поморщилась, растерла по коже пару капель крови и убрала руку от лица. Конечно, на Земле она привыкла к противникам, способным сделать ей больно, и к тому, как тело реагирует на криптонит, к жару, к рези в глазах, к оглушительной слабости, накатывающей вместе с тошнотой... — но на Земле это всегда заканчивалось. Чаще всего задолго до того, как проходила вспышка адреналина, помогавшая держаться на ногах. Она выходила на солнце, и боль исчезала, как только желтые лучи касались кожи.

Кара вздрогнула, когда ее предплечья коротко, ласково коснулась Кортни — вздрогнула и быстро открыла глаза. Кортни сидела на самом краю кресла, чуть повернувшись к ней и забавно нахмурив светлые брови. Маска, обычно прикрывающая верхнюю часть ее лица, была сдвинута вниз. «Как какой-то шарф», — подумала Кара, разглядывая темно-синие складки. Знакомый звездный узор в них почти терялся, и думать об этом было почему-то проще, чем смотреть на непривычно открытое лицо Кортни. 

Наверное, до этого она видела ее без маски всего два или три раза. «В зависимости от того, считается ли фотография из личного дела», — вспомнила Кара с сухой усмешкой. На фотографии Кортни была в школьной форме и слегка накрашенная: блеск для губ, темная тушь, персиковые тени на веках.

И у нее были локоны — непривычно аккуратные и мягкие даже на вид. 

Если бы не имя на корешке папки, Кара не узнала бы в той девушке свою Старгерл. Та казалась слишком хрупкой даже для человека — до неловкости, до кома в горле, до жадной, болезненной щекотки на кончиках пальцев. Старгерл, с которой Кара работала, порой хотелось встряхнуть за шкирку. Вырвать из ее рук Космический Жезл, поднять ее повыше в воздух и спросить: по-прежнему думаешь, что все можешь? 

О той девушке с фотографии даже думать в таком контексте было неловко, и Кара все чаще радовалась тому, что совместить их в голове не получается. И тому, что Кортни редко снимает маску — она сглотнула тяжелый вздох и снова посмотрела на Кортни.

Та поймала ее взгляд, слегка наклонилась вперед, тихо спросила:

— Как ты? — и Кара неловко дернула плечом: 

— Не хуже, чем ты, — в конце концов, другие бойцы Лиги редко когда обходились без синяков и царапин. Она еще легко отделалась. — Ты настроила автопилот?

— Сейчас, — Кортни слегка качнула головой.

Светлая прядь — золотая, как солнечный луч, — соскользнула на ее лоб, и Кортни потянулась поправить ее. Наверное, даже не осознавая движение до конца — настолько естественным оно казалось. Кара подавила вздох и опустила взгляд к приборам. Через пару секунд индикатор автопилота мигнул зеленой лампочкой, штурвал в ее ладонях едва заметно дрогнул, и она поспешно убрала руки, глядя, как тот втягивается в серую приборную панель.

— Надеюсь, автопилот сможет посадить эту капсулу на планету, — пробормотала Кортни.

Кара бросила на нее взгляд и тихо, беспомощно засмеялась.

 

Хвостовой отсек шлюпа, кажется, дымился. По крайней мере, оттуда отчетливо тянуло гарью. Наверное, им следовало что-то по этому поводу предпринять — собственные мысли казались Каре тихими, чужими и как будто ужасно неповоротливыми. Она выдохнула, медленно разжала пальцы, стиснутые на штурвале, и повернула голову к Кортни. Та сидела очень прямо и совершенно неподвижно и сверлила взглядом потрескавшееся стекло купола.

— Кортни? — позвала Кара, и Кортни опустила ресницы, откинулась на спинку кресла, чуть слышно выругалась. 

Кара подавила желание отвернуться, когда заметила: уголок ее губ слегка подрагивает. «Как будто она пытается улыбнуться», — подумала Кара, смутно осознавая: нужно взять себя в руки, выбраться отсюда, уйти как можно дальше. 

Вычислить место их посадки будет, скорее всего, несложно. Даже если в шлюп не встроен маячок, его найдут по просеке, выжженной в лесном массиве. Главное, чтобы не нашли их. «По крайней мере, не эти наемники», — подумала Кара. Это была... сложная мысль. Тянущая за собой другую, пугающую.

Что они будут делать, если их не найдет никто?

— Можем попытаться подать сигнал нашим, — сказала Кортни, как будто отвечая на ее вопрос. Глаза она по-прежнему не открывала. — Сомневаюсь, что эти ребята расшифруют сигнал Лиги.

— Но смогут засечь источник.

Кара с сомнением посмотрела на приборную панель и, чуть приподнявшись, бросила взгляд на перегородку между хвостовым, двигательным отсеком и «салоном». Запах усиливался, но видно дыма не было. «Значит, пара минут есть», — подумала Кара, опускаясь обратно в кресло.

— Ну, это не очень-то им поможет, — Кортни повернулась к ней и коротко, почти виновато улыбнулась. — Отсюда все равно придется вылезать, а в этом лесу... Ищи нас, короче. Давай я свяжусь с ними, а ты поищешь какие-нибудь вещи? Питье, сухпаек? Если это спасательная капсула, здесь должен быть набор «Выживание для чайников».

— Мы не чайники, — хмыкнула в ответ Кара.

Кортни посмотрела ей в лицо, и Кара почувствовала, что краснеет. Это было глупо, думать в такой момент о том, как она выглядит. После криптонитового газа, похищения, побега и жесткой посадки на дикой планете... но что-то в Кортни было такое, от чего хотелось бросить взгляд на мутное отражение в стекле купола, проверить, как лежат волосы, нет ли грязи на лице. «Разве что кровь», — подумала Кара, машинально сжимая кулаки и упираясь ими в бока.

— И аптечку тоже поищи, — сказала Кортни.

И, наконец, отвернулась. Кара коротко выдохнула и поднялась с кресла. Голова немедленно закружилась — она ухватилась рукой за спинку, сглотнула рвущееся с языка ругательство и медленно выпрямилась. Перед глазами было неожиданно мутно, в горле пересохло, и, делая первый шаг, Кара заторможенно подумала: неужели до сих пор не прошло?

Сколько же это, ради Рао, будет продолжаться.

Там, где купол стыковался с металлическим бортом, она заметила небольшой шкафчик. Точно такой же, кажется, был с другой стороны, за креслом Кортни, но до него было на три шага больше — Кара хмыкнула, осознав, насколько по-дурацки это выглядит, но рисковать не стала: силы ей, в конце концов, еще понадобятся. 

Кортни тем временем развернула над приборной панелью очередной экран: оранжевый свет отразился в гладком металле, раздался писк каких-то кнопок и, через секунду, шум помех, в котором смутно угадывался голос Дж`онна. Радостный, кажется — Кортни победно рассмеялась, и Кара, подавив желание обернуться, потянулась к дверце шкафчика. 

 

В лесу было холодно. Кара резким движением растерла покрытые мурашками плечи и запрокинула голову. Тяжелые ветви деревьев, похожих на земные ели, нависали над горной тропой, заслоняя местный спутник, и выглядело это... Честное слово, Кара не хотела думать «пугающе» — с учетом ее супергеройского опыта, пугающими должны казаться щупальца Брейниака, фиолетовый темномагический туман и криптонитовое сердце Металло. 

Но инопланетный лес, которому она ничего не может противопоставить?

Такие страхи должны были остаться на Арго. На их Ковчеге, заполненном холодом и трупами. Кара поднесла ко рту ладони, дохнула на них и бросила взгляд на Кортни, остановившуюся там, где тропа окончательно терялась. Та, кажется, почувствовала взгляд: навершие Космического Жезла вспыхнуло, выхватывая из темноты бледное лицо и контур скального выступа.

Кара обессиленно мотнула головой, не осознавая до конца, что вкладывает в это движение — наверное, просьбу остановиться. Ну, или мольбу о пощаде. Кортни сдвинула брови, быстро огляделась и, наконец, сказала:

— Думаю, стоит залезть на дерево. 

«Верно, — подумала Кара. — Спрятаться». Они говорили об этом, когда отходили от шлюпа: Кортни пообещала Дж`онну, что они пойдут в сторону горной цепи, тянувшейся к северу от места приземления, спрячутся в пещерах или в ветвях деревьев, будут ждать помощи.

С пещерами им не повезло. Кара вздохнула и заставила себя сделать шаг, другой — дойти до Кортни, обеими руками вцепиться в Космический Жезл, приготовиться к рывку, с которым он взлетал. 

Она не ожидала, что через секунду Кортни окажется за ее спиной и крепко обнимет, поддерживая. 

Сердце пропустило удар. От Кортни пахло кровью, потом и гарью, и чем-то еще, чего Кара не узнавала, чем-то земным, золотым и солнечным, чем пахло по утрам в саду: пробуждением, сладостью и жизнью одновременно.

— Кортни, — сказала Кара, не слыша собственного голоса, но отлично слыша щекотный смешок, пришедшийся в основание шеи. 

Кортни не сказала ни слова, пока они не устроились, найдя в переплетении ветвей пару удобных мест: Кара села повыше, прижалась спиной к широкому стволу и вытянула одну ногу, другой упираясь в нижнюю ветку и чувствуя, как пальцы Кортни смыкаются на ее щиколотке. Через секунду Кортни запрокинула голову — ее волосы щекотной волной скользнули по колену Кары — и спросила:

— Кто спит первым?

В свете Космического Жезла она казалась совсем бледной, и Кара со вздохом ответила:

— Ты.

Секунду Кортни выглядела так, будто собиралась спорить, но потом что-то неуловимо изменилось. Кара почувствовала только, как крепче сжались ее пальцы, а потом Кортни протянула ей жезл, одновременно гася его навершие, слегка поерзала и замерла. Через несколько минут она расслабилась, и Кара перевела дух, смутно осознавая, что все это время едва дышала.

Она прижалась щекой к шершавому стволу, одернула подол юбки, второй раз за сутки жалея, что так и не изменила дизайн костюма, и прикрыла глаза. Под веками плавали мутно-зеленые пятна, поясницу покалывало мелкими мурашками, живот крутило, но со временем все это отступило на второй план. Казалось, она впала в какую-то странную полудрему: минуты тянулись, как патока, звуки и запахи касались сознания, но не вызывали в нем отклика — по крайней мере, пока Кара не услышала в отдалении треск ветвей и рык.

Она так и не поняла, каким чудом ей удалось не упасть с дерева, не выронить жезл и не столкнуть вниз Кортни.

— Эй, — позвала она. — Сюда идут. 

Кортни встрепенулась, выпрямилась, бросила на Кару острый взгляд:

— Твои силы?

— Нет, — Кара мотнула головой.

— Тогда это мой бой.

Кортни потянулась к Космическому Жезлу, и какую-то очень долгую секунду Каре хотелось оттолкнуть ее руку. Сразиться самой. 

Когда она все же разжала пальцы, Кортни улыбнулась ей — Кара поежилась, глядя, как она поднимается в воздух и прикладывает ко лбу ладонь, вглядываясь в медленно светлеющий сумрак. 

Долго ждать не пришлось: трое наемников вышли из-за поворота буквально через секунду, еще через одну идущий впереди поднял лобастую башку, издал какой-то звук, указывая на Кортни, и та спикировала вниз, на лету спрыгивая с жезла и прокручивая его в руках. 

С навершия сорвался ослепительно-белый луч. Предводитель наемников, не успевший увернуться, взвыл — запахло паленым, и Кара разглядела искры, путающиеся в его шерсти, но почему-то не гаснущие, а даже будто разгорающиеся.

«Не знала, что это возможно», — заторможенно подумала она.

Она видела, как предводитель упал на землю, пытаясь стряхнуть пламя, как оставшаяся пара наемников пошла в наступление, как Кортни перехватила жезл, готовясь к новой атаке, как высоко в небе вспыхивает знакомая зелень...

Ей показалось, что она отвлеклась от боя только на секунду, но изменилось слишком многое — когда она вновь опустила взгляд, один из наемников уже балансировал на краю скального выступа, и Кортни наступала на него, не замечая, что со спины к ней подходит второй.

«Нет!» — подумала Кара. Или, может быть, она сказала это вслух, потому что наемник вскинул голову, и она успела поймать его взгляд, одновременно злой и испуганный, прежде чем упасть на широкие мохнатые плечи и вцепиться пальцами в... в это рыло — наемник зарычал от боли, встряхнулся, пытаясь сбросить ее, но Кара стиснула коленями загривок, приподнялась и потянулась к его глазам.

Она запомнила боль и невозможность дышать, и хруст, и влагу под пальцами, и тяжелый запах шерсти, и звук падения тела — должно быть, Кортни все-таки сбросила своего противника вниз, — и острую зеленую вспышку, в которой на секунду потонул весь мир.

— Это было... храбро, — сказал дядя Джон, когда она поднялась на ноги.

— И глупо, — добавила Кортни с теплой усмешкой.

— Эй, — выдохнула Кара.

Все тело сотрясала дрожь, а в голове было пусто-пусто, но Кортни смотрела на нее, и на секунду Каре показалось: что-то должно произойти. Что-то... — она не успела додумать: Кортни сделала один короткий шаг и, вдруг оказавшись непозволительно близко, прижалась губами к ее щеке. 

— Спасибо, — шепнула она, и Каре показалось, что она чувствует лучи земного солнца.

Там, где Кортни касалась ее кожи, переставало болеть.

 

Из столовой отчетливо пахло кофе. Кара сделала глубокий вдох, слегка качнулась и поспешила опереться о дверной косяк. Конечно, Кларк при первой же возможности вытащил ее под солнце — вцепился в ее руку, как только дядя Джон развеял силовую сферу, дотащил до порталов и не отпускал, пока они не оказались на веранде Па и Ма Кентов, прямо перед накрытым обеденным столом. Он сказал, что волновался. Что все волновались — Кара почувствовала, что улыбается, и осторожно толкнула дверь. 

Кларк остался дома, на ферме, с Па и Ма, но она предпочла вернуться, как только сошли синяки и затянулись царапины.

Можно сказать, у нее оставалось одно незаконченное дело. 

На той дурацкой планете Кортни поцеловала ее — в щеку, но все-таки. И держала ее за руку, пока они летели к Сторожевой Башне. И это определенно должно что-то значить.

Народу в столовой было много, но Кортни сидела одна, как раз за ближайшим к двери столиком. «Дойду», — подумала Кара с иронией, и в этот момент Кортни подняла голову от своего подноса и посмотрела на нее.

Получилось... неловко. Кара почесала в затылке, сделала глубокий вдох и постаралась вернуть ту улыбку, которая появилась, когда она думала о Кларке.

— Привет, — сказала она. И, кивнув на скамейку возле Кортни, добавила: — Можно?

Кортни кивнула и на секунду отвела взгляд. Кара присела рядом, внимательно посмотрела на нее: чистый и целый костюм — видимо, запасной, — вновь поднятая маска, рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы пахнут календулой и медом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Кара после паузы.

— Да, — Кортни слегка повела плечом и подвинула к себе высокий стакан, пахнущий кофе и сливками. — Ты за этим пришла?

Что-то в ее тоне было такое, что Каре захотелось плюнуть на все, молча подняться и просто — просто уйти. Останавливала только мысль: забыть все равно не получится. Не о вспышках белого света, освещающих это лицо. Не о маске, спущенной к шее. Не о запахе сада, цветущего и согретого утренним солнцем. Не о том, как это — когда Кортни запрокидывает голову и смотрит снизу вверх, насмешливо и самую чуточку уязвимо. 

Не о том, как это — бояться за нее и сражаться вместе с ней.

«Соберись», — подумала Кара. И сказала:

— Нет. Ты меня поцеловала, и я хотела спросить... — она сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила, чувствуя, как Кортни напрягается все сильнее с каждым ее словом: — Это был «я рада, что ты жива»-поцелуй, дружеский поцелуй, или?..

Сердце Кортни на секунду замерло, а потом забилось так часто и громко, что впору было пугаться, и Кара вскинула взгляд: Кортни сидела, зажмурившись и вцепившись обеими руками в края подноса, на ее щеках цвел яркий румянец, губы были плотно сжаты.

— Эй, — сказала Кара. — Все в порядке.

«Что бы ты ни ответила», — подумала она.

Кортни подняла голову. И открыла глаза — на секунду Каре показалось, что они изменили цвет, стали темными, как небо над той планетой, или...

— Или, — сказала Кортни.


End file.
